Dan Graham
Dan Graham (né en 1942 à Urbana dans l'Illinois) est un artiste américain, qui travaille à New York. Il a une certaine influence dans l'art contemporain, à la fois comme créateur d'art conceptuel et critique d'art et théoricien. Son œuvre ne peut être répertoriée dans un unique catalogue. Les catégorisations esthétiques que nous utilisons en fonction de la nature des travaux, des œuvres, ou des différents mouvements artistiques, ne nous permettent pas de ranger et de classer l'intégralité de ses travaux. Chacune de ses œuvres implique au spectateur d'y participer et par cela de remettre en question tous les codes qui seraient perçus comme des stéréotypes. Sa production artistique pourrait être divisée en deux périodes bien distinctes. Les dix premières années de 1965 à 1976, sont constituées d'œuvres conceptuelles, de films, d'essais, de performances, d'installations vidéo et d'espaces-miroirs Public Space/Two Audiences exposés à la biennale de Venise en 1976. La seconde période a vu son travail se concentrer autour de modèles architecturaux et de pavillons ; exception faite de Rock My Religion (vidéo importante) et la réalisation du livret d'un mini-opéra rock : Wild in the Streets, réalisé avec Marie-Paule MacDonald. Dans un entretien accordé au cours des années 1990, Dan Graham affirmait sur son travail Rock My Religion, que c'était « une étude anthropologique sur l'état de la scène musicale pendant les années 1980. » Quelques exemples de son travail Tout son travail interroge les relations entre l’espace privé et l’espace public, tout ce qui touche la perception, et la place du spectateur dans l’art et dans la société. Cinéma est un exemple de ses projets architecturaux. Il s’agit, comme son nom l’indique, d’une salle de cinéma avec des jeux de miroirs. L’écran est un miroir sans tain ainsi que les cotés de la salle, qui forme un triangle. Lorsque les spectateurs visionnent le film, c'est-à-dire au moment où la salle est plongée dans le noir, les passants, qui sont à l’extérieur, peuvent voir le film projeté sur l’écran mais l’image est inversée. Ils ont aussi la chance de voir les spectateurs regardant le films sans qu’ils puissent être vu : ils peuvent observer cette relation film/spectateur. Dan Graham réalise aussi des œuvres qu’on pourrait rattacher à la notion d’art conceptuel, mais cette fois au sens restreint du terme. Poem Schema, par exemple, apparaît comme une page isolée, comme une sorte d’inventaire écrit, mais toujours rattachée à un article. Cette œuvre ne peut être exposée que dans un magazine, plu spécialement dans un magazine d’arts, et ce n’est que dans un second temps qu’elle pourrait être exposée dans une galerie. Chaque variante de schema est déterminée par l’analyse de l’œuvre faite dans le magazine. Dans un autre projet, « Picture Window » Piece, Dan Graham met en évidence son idée que l’espace social publique et l’espace social privé dépend de la convention architectural. En effet il explique que les fenêtre panoramique qu’on peut apercevoir dans les maisons moderne américaine établissent le rapport entre la famille et l’environnement social car elle donnent à voir a l’intérieur mais tout en empêchant cette vision, mais est aussi une limite entre intérieur privé et extérieur publique. Une œuvre importante consiste en un projet appelé « Alteration to a suburban house ». Il s' agit d'une maquette d'un pavillon de banlieue semblable à celle des promoteurs immobilier, dans laquelle Dan Graham à remplacé la façade par une grande plaque de verre et a placé un miroir sur le mur du fond. Le passant est ainsi censé pouvoir voir les habitants dans leur salon, mais pas dans leur chambre, dont le mur est aussi couvert d'un miroir. On peut considérer ce projet comme l'intrusion d'une maison moderne, destinée à être construite isolée dans la nature, dans un quartier résidentiel. Le projet fait figure d'utopie négative, dans la mesure où il est destiné à ne pas être construit, et propose une réflexion critique sur les processus d'exposition au sein de l'architecture, où le regardeur (voyeur ?) se voit en train de regarder (prendre conscience de son propre voyeurisme). c'est la première œuvre dans l' histoire de l'art contemporain où une maquette est placée dans une galerie en tant qu'objet en soi, et non comme projection d'un bâtiment destiné à être construit. Opposing Mirrors and Video Monitors on Time Delay L’espace de cette installation est vraiment un élément fondamental au sens ou il ne suffit pas d’avoir un lieu d’exposition, ouvert et ample. Lorsque l’on rentre dans l’espace de l’installation, on semble intrigué et en même temps on obtient, quelque 8 secondes plus tard, la réponse. Le rôle du spectateur Le spectateur participe de différentes manières dans cette œuvre. D’une part il agit dans l’espace et dans le temps et d’autre part il interroge le concept d’art, c'est-à-dire ce qui fait de l’installation une œuvre d’art. Ici, l’importance du lieu, de l’espace occupé par l’installation doit être pris en compte. En effet l’œuvre ne se présente pas à nous de la même manière qu’un tableau ou qu’une sculpture. Ceux-ci pourraient être exposés dans n’importe quel lieu, ils garderaient toujours plus ou moins d’autonomie dans l’espace, qui est séparé d'eux. La peinture par exemple, présente un espace artificiel et elle-même s’expose dans un espace réel qui n’est pas en continu avec l’espace qu’elle représente. Au contraire, chez Dan Graham, l’espace fait partie intégrante de l’installation. Le spectateur entre dans l’œuvre et a désormais un rôle participatif puisque ici il est filmé. Il est donc acteur de la vidéo et devient ensuite spectateur de lui-même, de son propre environnement espace/ temps, à savoir de son passé immédiat. En ce qui concerne les miroirs, ils semblent être ici plus une métaphore qu’un simple jeu de reflets. Je m’explique : lorsque l’on se reflète dans un miroir on établit une certaine distance avec lui. Ici on retrouve le même système : je me recule pour me voir, car collé au miroir il est impossible de saisir mon reflet et cette distance renvoie a la distance critique du moi, distance que j'établis entre ce que je pense de moi et le reflet que me revoit la réalité. Quant à la vidéo, Dan Graham la différencie du film en ce qu’elle est un médium du temps présent. En effet, il explique que la vidéo est l’enregistrement directe du temps et de l’espace réel en continu, c'est-à-dire sans le découpage de scène dont a recours le film. Le film nous détache de la réalité présente et que la vidéo, qu’il compare à un miroir, peut procéder par une auto réflexion sur nos actes. Cependant il distingue quand même la vidéo et le miroir puisque le miroir est lié au temps et a l’axe spatial de celui qui perçoit alors que la vidéo peut être retransmise dans un autre espace temps et de ce fait établir une plus grande distance critique avec le sujet. Une œuvre plus intellectuelle que sensorielle Lorsque l’on entre dans l’installation on se pose tout de suite des questions sur notre situation, sur l’espace et la disposition des éléments qui nous entourent etc. Ce n’est donc pas un rapport esthétique (le beau dans l'œuvre) que le spectateur est invité à entretenir avec l’œuvre mais un rapport essentiellement intellectuel. Elle pose des problématiques concernant le processus de notre approche de l’art. On peut donc considérer cette installation comme œuvre conceptuelle au sens large du terme puisqu’elle ne nie pas totalement l’aspect matériel de l’œuvre comme l’a pu faire Joseph Kossuth pour qui ce n’est pas la réalisation qui compte ni même les matériaux employé, mais simplement le concept, l’idée : c’est le discours sur l’art qui prime. Dan Graham, lui, a réfléchi sur le concept et l’a ensuite pensé en tant que réalisation en pensant les matériaux qu’il devait employer pour exprimer l’idée de départ et leur disposition. Avec l’art conceptuel, ce n’est donc plus la contemplation qui est mis en cause mais l’idée qu'on se fait de l’art. Le plaisir ne provient plus d’une chose belle qui se présente a notre vue mais de la découverte d’une idée de l’art a laquelle ont n’avait pas forcément pensé. L’installation est alors comparable à une expérience de mise en situation de nous même dans l’environnement de l’art. Elle nous interroge, nous spectateurs, sur notre position dans le monde de l’art et face à l’œuvre. Voir aussi Interview avec Dan Graham Catégorie:Naissance en 1942 Catégorie:Artiste américain Catégorie:Critique d'art Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Art vidéo de:Dan Graham en:Dan Graham hu:Dan Graham nl:Dan Graham no:Dan Graham